


Either Way You Turn

by ohfreckle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood was born to fuck, Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: We all have our things.Alec's thing is Magnus' suspenders.





	Either Way You Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, twitter made me do it. I need to put _something_ into all those #SaveShadowhunters tweets.  
>  This is the [shirt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgjiknyWsAA7b3C.jpg) that started it.

What’s wrong with black jeans and a black shirt?

Alec drops onto the couch, squirming and digging his head against the back. He had plans for the evening. A couple of drinks, a game of pool, building up the anticipation for a more private kind of play.

They haven’t had time for each other for over a week now. A sleepy kiss over breakfast, a tired kiss before they crawl into bed at night is all they’ve managed, and it’s not enough.

The loft hasn’t been empty since Magnus kicked Lorenzo’s incompetent ass out of New York and reclaimed his title. Alec is happy for him and grateful; he hasn’t seen Magnus so vibrant and full of life in weeks. There’s a new spring to his step, a new glint in his eyes. Magnus enjoys how the same people who couldn’t drop him fast enough now come groveling, even if he’s good at hiding it. He’s brimming with his recovered power, and it’s fucking hot.

“Magnus, we’re late!” Alec looks at his phone and sighs. He appreciates the results of Magnus dressing up. He gets it. Magnus wants to look his very best to let everyone see who’s the High Warlock. But over an hour for a night at the Hunters Moon, really?

“How can we be late?” Magnus’ voice is slightly muffled. “It’s not as if we have reservations.”

“Magnus, come on. You look fine.”

Magnus looks gorgeous in everything. Whatever he chooses to wear, Alec is sure he’ll like it and will love to take it off him later.

“Fine, Alexander? I must be losing my touch.”

When the bedroom door finally opens, Alec forgets to breathe. Magnus’ outfit matches his own: black pants, black shirt, but that’s where the similarities end.

Magnus twirls, the light catching on the subtle tone-in-tone pattern of his pants. He went with suspenders today. They’re hugging his hips, dangling softly against his thighs when he walks further into the living room.

“You like it, then?” Magnus asks when Alec opens his mouth, but not a single sound comes out.

“That’s an understatement.” Alec’s voice is rough, a little unsteady, but he can’t mind when Magnus’ eyes widen with pleasure when he hears the raw feeling in it.

“Oh? Tell me more, Alexander.” A low purr that makes Alec’s stomach flutter.

“You can’t go out like that,” Alec rasps.

Magnus only quirks his lips and raises a brow.

Good, offending Magnus’ sartorial choices is the last thing Alec wants. He drinks Magnus in, lets his eyes linger on the bandana wrapped around his neck before his gaze drifts lower. Magnus is wearing a knitted long-sleeved shirt. It looks silky, the knitwear so delicate Alec can see his nipples pushing against the fabric, a hint of brown skin shimmering through the stitches. The sleeves are too long, coming down over Magnus’ knuckles to mid-palm. It adds a false modesty that punches Alec low in the gut. “Everyone will stare at you,” he says and doesn’t bother to keep the hunger from his voice.

Everyone will want Magnus, and Alec doesn’t share.

“And you will know it’s only for you,” Magnus says, a catch in his voice, his fingers tapping against his leg.

“It better be.”

“Ah, have you seen my ear cuff?” Magnus asks and suddenly starts for the kitchen, a blatant attempt to dispel the thick tension between them.

It’s not working.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alec grabs one of Magnus’ suspenders when Magnus walks by the couch and twisting it in his fist he tugs hard. The motion stops Magnus dead in his tracks, and he pivots caught by surprise, tumbling into Alec’s lap with a low grunt.

Just where Alec wants him.

“I was serious,” Alec says, brushing a kiss against Magnus’ lips. “I’ll run out of arrows if I shoot everyone who looks at you.”

“Mmmh, that’s hot.” Magnus twists, sliding one leg over Alec’s so he can straddle him.

Like this Magnus is slightly taller, and Alec has to angle his head up for another kiss. Magnus opens up for him with a groan, slicking his tongue against Alec’s. The kiss immediately turns urgent, heavy, heat flaring with every nip and slide of lips.

The shirt is as soft as it looks when Alec slides his hands under it. Decadent and luxurious, just like Magnus. Perfect. He runs his fingers over Magnus’ hips, petting and trailing higher until he reaches warm skin. Just this simple contact is heady, tension coiling low in his gut when Magnus moans into the kiss. There’s a catch in Magnus’ breath, a tremor of excitement rippling under his skin where Alec strokes his hands higher.

“Yes,” Magnus gasps, breaking the kiss and arching into Alec’s touch when he reaches his nipples. “Please.”

“Like this?” Alec pitches his voice low as he draws light circles and feels the skin pebble under his fingertips. “Or this?” He takes both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before Magnus can answer, catching his lips in another kiss.

“Please,” is all that Magnus manages, but it goes straight to Alec’s cock. Fuck, he _wants_.

“I could see these from across the room,” Alec rasps, pinching first one, then the other nipple until they’re stiff and hard. “Flaunting your tits like that…you know exactly how hot you are, don’t you?”

“Alec…” Magnus lets out a harsh breath, arching and trembling under Alec’s hands. He’s hard, rocking his hips against the heavy bulge of Alec’s cock. “Don’t stop…,” he pleads when Alec slides his hands down and brackets his hips, his eyes glittering molten gold.

Nobody is going to play pool tonight.

“I’ve barely started,” Alec murmurs, drawing small circles against Magnus' skin right over his waistband. It draws a shiver from Magnus, the echo of it prickling down Alec's spine. He may have barely started, but, as always when their passion flares unexpected and all-consuming, Alec's body is already thrumming with need.

Part of Alec wants to tell Magnus to magic off their clothes and fuck him quick and hard, but that would be just enough to take off the edge. He wants so much he can feel it like a leaden weight in his stomach, a craving for Magnus that can only be banked for the moment but never entirely goes away, simmering under his skin until the next spark stokes the flame.

“Alexander…” Magnus' voice is thick, the blatant desire on his face mirroring Alec’s.

“Shh, I’ve got you!” Alec misses the warmth of Magnus' skin as soon as he lets go, but there's so much more for him to explore.

He starts with Magnus' hands, catching them in his own between their bodies and exhaling hotly against his palms. Magnus goes still, his entire body locking tight with anticipation. Alec knows if he looks up he'll find him biting his lips, pupils blown so wide only slits of gold remain. It would be his undoing, and so he keeps his eyes firmly trained on Magnus' hands, bending down to press a kiss against one palm, then the other.

The second time Alec lingers a little longer, his lips hot against skin and wool, snaking out his tongue to trace along Magnus' palm right before it disappears under his sleeve.

The third time Alec sucks, tasting sweat, heat, and desire.

“Did you enchant this shirt?” Alec is only half joking. "It drives me insane," he murmurs, licking a wide swath over Magnus' palm and up to his fingers that makes them both tremble.

“This shirt, and your damn suspenders.”

“You know what they say about clothes,” Magnus laughs, more breath than sound. "It's all about who wears them." He tugs his hands free and frames Alec's face with them, leaning down for a kiss. Alec meets him halfway, eyes sliding shut at the feel of Magnus' tongue tracing the seam of his lips before he pushes inside. Alec lets him in without conscious thought, straining up for more.

Nothing is enough with Magnus.

“You're right about that,” Alec says when the need for air finally forces them apart. He catches Magnus’ bottom lip one last time and drops his head against his chest, settling his hands on the small of Magnus’ back, feeling out the dips and valleys between hard muscle and soft skin. Magnus' arms come around his shoulders immediately, cradling him close. "Doesn't help though. I still don't know if I want to fuck you while you wear nothing but that shirt, or if I should just tug your pants down and have you."

“Anything you want, darling, as long as it happens soon.” Magnus’ fingers are hot against Alec's neck, slipping inside his collar, his nails blunt against Alec's shoulders.

“What do you want?” _It's yours_ hangs unsaid in the air. There isn't a single pleasure Alec would deny him.

“Suck my nipples,” Magnus breathes, already curling his body over Alec's as if he’s been waiting for him to ask.

The request punches Alec low in the gut, sends his blood roaring. How didn’t he _know_?Before he can even think about it his mouth closes over one nipple and he sucks, hard and slow, pulling it into his mouth and stroking the small nub with the tip of his tongue. Magnus' heart hammers against his lips, light and fast, and so he does it again, adding a hint of teeth to it.

“Fuck, Alec, like this!” Magnus sounds wrecked, his voice trembling as he arches and pushes his chest against Alec's mouth. Alec can't breathe, but he doesn't care, not when Magnus is squirming in his lap frantic with pleasure, offering his nipples and rolling his hips, trying to push closer when there isn't an inch of space between them. Everything is hot and wet, Alec’s dick pulsing in his pants, the thin shirt soaked with his saliva. He can taste Magnus' skin under the wool in his mouth, shifting until he can pull Magnus' other nipple between his lips.

This time he bites down hard, drawing a harsh sob from Magnus. Alec ruts into him with a muffled groan, hands dipping below his waistband, his fingers spread, greedy to feel as much skin as possible. Magnus grips his hair and wrenches back his head, and then Magnus comes down on him and takes his mouth in a searing kiss.

Magic crackles along Alec’s scalp and slicks his fingers, Magnus’ breath hard and fast as he pushes his free hand between them and rips his belt open. “Do it,” he gasps into Alec’s mouth, twisting the fingers in his hair. “Alec…” He pushes Alec back against the back the couch, shaky with excitement under Alec’s hands.

Arousal melts into a white-hot coil in Alec’s gut when he strokes over the swear-damp dip at the top of Magnus’ ass. Magnus pulls back when Alec parts his crease with his fingertips, sucking in a shuddering breath, and fuck, Alec’s skin burns with the hunger in his glittering golden eyes. He watches them slide half-shut when he strokes deeper, rubbing over fever-hot skin and the tight clench of Magnus’ hole, shocking a gasp from him when he pushes in, barely more than a tease. Alec doesn’t move, lets Magnus feel the burn and swallows his groan in a deep kiss.

“More,” Magnus bites into the kiss, pushing back to coax Alec’s finger deeper, murmuring a string of filthy encouragement and pleas as he rocks in Alec’s lap, asking for _deeper_ , _harder_ , and _need your cock_. Every intention Alec had to take it slow crumbles with the tight clench of Magnus’ hole around his finger. His skin feels too tight, cock wet at the slit where it presses against his underwear, his balls already full and heavy. He gets lost in the slick slide of their tongues, the rasp of denim against denim, Magnus’ cry when he pushes in a second finger.

“You feel…fuck, _Magnus_ ,” Alec gasps, heat spilling down his neck and over his shoulders when Magnus clenches down on him, his entire body pulling taut, ready to snap.

“Get _on_ with it,” Magnus rasps. He rears back, steadying himself with a hand on Alec’s shoulders, taking Alec’s fingers down to the knuckles. “Gonna be so tight for you.” He grabs his cock through his briefs and ruts into his own hand, and god, he’s never more beautiful than this, cheeks flaming and lips bitten raw, ruthlessly chasing his pleasure. Love and need splashed all over his face, no shame, no pretense, just a wide-open greediness that shakes Alec to the core.

Want clenches in Alec’s stomach, fierce and burning, echoing what he sees in Magnus’ face. He pulls his hands free and swallows Magnus’ cry of loss, ignores the raw, over-sensitized rub of his cock in his pants and pushes up from the couch. For a moment they almost stumble, until Magnus wraps his legs around Alec and settles his weight against Alec’s hips.

They make it to the door that leads to the balcony, but barely. Magnus lets out a little squeak when his back hits the lattice-frame, and they both laugh into yet another kiss as they steady themselves, tongues stroking deep and hands wandering because the thought of not touching for a even second is unbearable.

It’s dark outside, Alec can see his face reflected in the glass. “Turn around, I want to see you,” he nips against Magnus’ lips and misses the squeeze of his legs as soon as Magnus unwinds them from around his hips.

Magnus turns, his palms slapping against the glass, dragging sweaty fingerprints over the clean surface as he braces himself and pushes back with an impatient roll of his hips. Alec swears and fumbles with his fly in his haste to get his dick out, hissing with relief when he finally pushes the waistband of his briefs under his balls and wraps a hand around his hard length. He gives himself a few hard pulls, tugging Magnus’ pants and underwear over his ass with his free hand. As much as he relishes the idea of fucking Magnus in nothing but that shirt, neither of them has the patience to bother with pants and boots right now.

“Lube,” Alec says, dragging a thumb down Magnus’ cleft, dipping into his hole when his hand goes slick. Hot, tight, _fuck_. Alec’s cock throbs when Magnus goes boneless and clenches down with a sigh of relief, begging with his whole body.

“Get in me!”

The ghost of a touch strokes down Alec’s spine and mimics his touch, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake as it slithers even further down and wraps around his heavy sac.

“Then don’t tease,” Alec warns, pulling the bandana from around Magnus’ throat. The thick vein in Magnus’ neck pulses when Alec fastens his mouth over it and sucks a mark into his skin, echoing the rush of blood and arousal in Alec’s body. “Want to feel you around me.” He withdraws and slots himself against Magnus, chest pressed to Magnus' broader back. Alec's cock fits perfectly into the crease of his ass. With a slow roll of his hips he gives himself over to the drag of skin against skin, fucks the tight space between Magnus’ cheeks.

Alec feels brittle with want and the squeeze of anticipation in his gut, the need to take and claim. Dropping his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder, he looks down, his breath rushing out of him at the faint jiggle of Magnus’ cheeks every time he pushes back. The head of his cock looks obscene nestled against the top of Magnus’ cleft, flushed and pulsing precome at the slit.

“Fuck, your ass…” Alec breathes. He steps back, cups Magnus’ cheeks and thumbs him open as wide as he can, the heat inside him flaring as he watches the soft furl of Magnus’ hole puckering every time his cockhead bumps against it. The answering groan sounds like it’s punched out of Magnus, along with a ragged _please_ he shudders out, quivering from neck to tailbone.

The first push into that wet heat is nothing but liquid heat roaring through Alec’s veins, tight and hot and _home_. Magnus contracts around his crown with a low sound that sends a wave of possessive pride shivering down Alec’s neck and along his spine. He’s the one who makes Magnus lose control, the one who can wind him up into a frenzy of pleasure. The _only_ one.

“Let me in, love,” Alec murmurs, slipping a hand in Magnus’ hair and turning his face so he can catch his lips in a kiss. Magnus is wound tight, overeager, kisses back messily, groaning when Alec sucks on his tongue, and it takes a long moment until he relaxes enough for Alec to slide into him.

“Hard,” Magnus gasps, a cracked whisper, high and needy. He wrenches himself away, bracing his hands against the door. “Need you.”

Alec shudders, electric pleasure trickling down his spine and curling sharp and deep in his belly. Lust and desire are threatening to pull him under when he pulls out and thrusts back in, tucking himself deep inside. Something in him snarls when Magnus’ whole body jolts with the impact, a deep, burning satisfaction coiling in his gut.

Magnus arches his back languidly, widening his stance before he pushes back, his hole spasming, trying to keep Alec’s cock inside. The harsh staccato of Magnus’ breath rings loud in the room, suffusing Alec from head to with heat when he clenches tight and works Alec’s cock until there’s nothing Alec can do but give himself over to the hot thrum of sensation in his blood.

He fucks Magnus hard and deliberate, pulls him back onto his cock every time he snaps his hips into him in hard and fast fucks, lets him feel the heavy drag of his cock inside. The air around them is thick with heat, sweat, and sex, the squeak of skin against glass and the rough drag of nails on cotton. Magnus’ suspenders are swinging wildly, jarring against Alec’s thighs, and he smacks them away, fingers tangling—

_Oh._

Every idle thought he’s had about those suspenders comes rushing back and sends Alec’s pulse racing. He winds the length of them around his palms and _pulls_ , building a quick and hard rhythm. If he bends his knees slightly, Alec can fuck into Magnus and _up_ , startling a hoarse cry from him with the heavy drag of his cockhead over his prostate.

Nothing is important but driving his pleasure into Magnus’ body, the crash of need that thrums like a live wire between them. _Want you. Need you. Yes, there_ , there… _Fuck, so tight._ Alec’s entire body seizes with it, his arousal spiraling higher every time Magnus throbs around him.

In the glass he sees Magnus’ reflection, eyes golden and blazing, hand wrapped around his cock and jerking himself roughly. His mouth drops open around another cry of pleasure, for _Alec_ , and that’s it. Alec comes in thick, hot pulses, like a rope unknotting, pleasure steamrolling over him in tidal waves that leave him shaking and weak. He rides it out, unable to stop moving, drawing Magnus’ orgasm out with hard thrusts where he needs it. Magnus’ spine bends, and he comes with a soundless gasp, streaking semen over his hand and the glass in front of him.

They stay like that, too shaky to move. Alec’s dick is still pulsing with the aftershocks of his pleasure, sliding wetly in his own come. Eventually, Alec finds the energy to untangle his hands from Magnus’ suspenders and wrap his arms around Magnus’ middle, mouthing _I love you_ against his nape, heart lurching when Magnus covers his hands with one of his own.

For a second Alec entertains the idea of buttoning Magnus up and dragging him to the Hunters Moon, fucked out and ass dripping, for everyone to see. But the night is still young, and he still wants to fuck Magnus in nothing but that shirt.

They have time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
